User blog:Curshburger/Top 50 Most Disliked YouTube Videos
Introduction Good old Mr. I Hate Everything made a video on the most disliked videos on YouTube. It was an idea that I really liked, but I obviously can’t say I agreed with all of his opinions. With that being said, I decided to go through the list of videos myself and see which ones I’m in favor or against. Let’s get started, shall we? Please note that this is outdated and refers to the list from August 13, 2019. #50 Video name: Boyfriend Uploader: Justin Bieber Dislikes: 1M Like percentage: 81% Year of upload: 2012 My thoughts: So, we’re starting off the list with a song that Justin Bieber made, and I’m kinda fond of this one. I think it’s a bop, and there isn’t really anything bad about it if you ask me, so I’m gonna say I like it. My verdict: Gave the video a like #49 Video name: Getting Started with YouTube Heroes Uploader: YouTube Help Dislikes: 968K Like percentage: 3% Year of upload: 2016 My thoughts: This video is one that YouTube made, which is pretty funny, I must say. I don’t really know what this whole “YouTube Heroes” thing is because the video is pretty vague in explaining what it is. But, I can’t like or dislike the video since it’s been deleted, so I guess I may as well just remain neutral. My verdict: Remaining neutral due to the video being deleted #48 Video name: What Do You Mean? Uploader: Justin Bieber Dislikes: 1M Like percentage: 89% Year of upload: 2015 My thoughts: Another Justin Bieber song, and I suppose it makes sense why this would be here. I mean, I don’t think this was too long after he got arrested for DUI, so back then there was still a lot of controversy surrounding him. But, I don’t see anything wrong with the song, so I’ma have to like it. My verdict: Gave the video a like #47 Video name: Dark Horse Uploader: Katy Perry featuring Juicy J Dislikes: 1M Like percentage: 90% Year of upload: 2014 My thoughts: Yet another song, but this one’s by Katy Perry. This is my first time listening to it, and...well, I think it’s underwhelming considering this is the same woman that gave us California Gurls and TGIF. I don’t really like or dislike it, but, of the options I have, I’m gonna have to say I dislike it more than I like it. My verdict: Gave the video a dislike #46 Video name: Surprise Eggs Nursery Rhymes Uploader: ChuChu TV Dislikes: 1M Like percentage: 60% Year of upload: 2015 My thoughts: So, this is obviously a kids video, made by “ChuChu TV”. I remember my little sisters used to watch this back when they were babies, and it just drove me up a wall, so this channel as a whole just brings back bad memories. This video was so bad I was barely able to get through a minute of it before I stopped. I’m definitely disliking this, and anybody over the age of seven will probably do the same. My verdict: Gave the video a dislike #45 Video name: ROAST YOURSELF CHALLENGE Uploader: Kenia Os Dislikes: 1.2M Like percentage: 61% Year of upload: 2018 My thoughts: So a “Roast Yourself” video made it onto this list. This video’s in Spanish, so I have no clue what anybody is saying here. The whole video is just kinda weird to me, so if I had to choose, I’d say I dislike it. My verdict: Gave the video a dislike #44 Video name: The Gummy Bear Song Uploader: Gummibär Dislikes: 1.1M Like percentage: 76% Year of upload: 2007 My thoughts: Wow, the Gummy Bear Song. Man, this takes me back. I really can’t believe it’s been over a decade since this first came out. I used to jam to this back when I was like five, and I had fun coming back to it. So, it’s getting a like from me, partially for nostalgia’s sake. My verdict: Gave the video a like #43 Video name: Crazy Frog Uploader: Axel F Dislikes: 1.1M Like percentage: 85% Year of upload: 2009 My thoughts: Speaking of my childhood, here’s another video I used to annoy my parents with: Crazy Frog. This was pretty much an anthem for me, my sister, and my cousin. I enjoyed every second of this thing, and it’s getting a like from me. My verdict: Gave the video a like #42 Video name: Shape of You Uploader: Ed Sheeran Dislikes: 1.1M Like percentage: 94% Year of upload: 2017 My thoughts: Not exactly sure what the heck Ed Sheeran’s doing on here. Other than my little sister, there’s nobody I know who dislikes this song. I guess since it’s a very well-known song, it’s also one that a lot of people aren’t fans of...but I for one think it’s very good, so I’m liking it either way. My verdict: Gave the video a like #41 Video name: Rap Devil Uploader: Machine Gun Kelly Dislikes: 1.1M Like percentage: 67% Year of upload: 2018 My thoughts: “I’m beginning to feel like a rap devil, rap devil” ...yeah, doesn’t really have the same ring to it, does it? So, Eminem’s old “friend” MGK made a diss track and...eh? I mean, I can’t really say that I like it. It gets a dislike. My verdict: Gave the video a dislike #40 Video name: Swish Swish Uploader: Katy Perry featuring Nicki Minaj Dislikes: 1.1M Like percentage: 80% Year of upload: 2017 My thoughts: Next up is Katy Perry again, and just like last time, I don’t really think the video’s bad, but I can’t say I like it either. I will give credit where credit’s due and say that I think the video’s entertaining, but I’m still leaning more towards dislike territory mainly because Nicki Minaj is in this. My verdict: Gave the video a dislike #39 Video name: Ghostbusters - Official Trailer Uploader: Sony Pictures Entertainment Dislikes: 1.1M Like percentage: 21% Year of upload: 2016 My thoughts: This list wouldn’t be complete without this old trailer. This thing caused a lot of commotion back in the day. Not just because of how hated it was, but also because fans of the movie claimed that those who spoke badly about it were just “misogynists”. I haven’t seen the movie myself, and I probably never will, but I don’t think this was marketed very well, so I suppose I’ll give it a dislike. My verdict: Gave the video a dislike #38 Video name: LA VACA LOLA Uploader: toycantando Dislikes: 1.1M Like percentage: 64% Year of upload: 2016 My thoughts: So, this is another kiddie video, except this one’s in Spanish. Doesn’t make it any easier to sit through, though. It’s pretty much the same as the last kid video, maybe even worse. And again, I was barely able to get through even a minute of this crap, so I’ll gladly dislike this. My verdict: Gave the video a dislike #37 Video name: Me Solta Uploader: Nego de Borel Dislikes: 1.1M Like percentage: 63% Year of upload: 2018 My thoughts: This is another Spanish video, so I obviously can’t say I know a single word that’s being said. But, the video’s uploaded to the channel “Canal KondZilla”, which is one of the companies that’s been taking YouTube by storm in terms of subscribers, so I’m gonna dislike it mostly because of that. My verdict: Gave the video a dislike #36 Video name: Wheels On The Bus Uploader: LittleBabyBum Dislikes: Unknown Like percentage: Unknown Year of upload: 2014 My thoughts: 54 minutes of nursery rhymes and it’s about as awful as it sounds. I was only able to sit through 25 seconds of this before I decided I’d had enough. Literally the only reason I’m not giving this a dislike is because the video has no ratings, so there’s kinda no point. My verdict: Remaining neutral due to the video having ratings turned off #35 Video name: Johny Johny Yes Papa Uploader: CVS 3D Rhymes Dislikes: 1.2M Like percentage: 63% Year of upload: 2017 My thoughts: Another nursery rhyme video, and the animation on this one in particular is just...disturbing. I’ve seen better looking animation from college students, for crying out loud. This just gives me an uncomfortable vibe, so I’m giving it a dislike. My verdict: Gave the video a dislike #34 Video name: Frick Da Police Uploader: RiceGum Dislikes: 1.2M Like percentage: 47% Year of upload: 2017 My thoughts: RiceGum made a diss track for both H3 and iDubbbz, and it made it onto this list. I can’t say I’m too surprised that this happened, since both of them have fairly large fanbases. I myself can’t say I really enjoyed the video, so I guess I’ll add to the dislikes. My verdict: Gave the video a dislike #33 Video name: Look What You Made Me Do Uploader: Taylor Swift Dislikes: 1.2M Like percentage: 88% Year of upload: 2017 My thoughts: “Look What You Made Me Do” was the video that gave Taylor the title of the first female to have four videos hit a billion views, and there’s a few people who don’t seem to be very fond of it. But me, I’m not one of those people, and I’ll be one more to like the video. My verdict: Gave the video a like #32 Video name: Huge Eggs Surprise Toys Challenge Uploader: Ryan ToysReview Dislikes: 1.3M Like percentage: 64% Year of upload: 2016 My thoughts: Not much to say about this one. Pretty much everything about this is bad, from the quality of the filming to the lady’s irritating voice. The fact that this has almost two billion views is freaking unbelievable to me, and I’ma have to add a dislike. My verdict: Gave the video a dislike #31 Video name: Daniela Mercury convoca mulheres contra Bolsonaro Uploader: Dilma Resistente Dislikes: 1.2M Like percentage: 1% Year of upload: 2018 My thoughts: Alright, so...this one’s been deleted, so in order to even watch it, you’d have to look at a reupload. The video’s about some Brazilian woman in her fifties, and since she isn’t speaking in English, I dunno what the heck she’s saying. What is interesting, though, is that the original video has the lowest like percentage in all of YouTube. But, y’know, since the video’s deleted, I can’t really do anything about it. Next! My verdict: Remaining neutral due to the video being deleted #30 Video name: Fight Kulüp Uploader: netd müzik Dislikes: 1.2M Like percentage: 30% Year of upload: 2019 My thoughts: The most recent entry to this list is some rap called “Fight Kulup”, and it’s entirely in Turkish. As usual, I can’t say that I really like this...so, dislike it is. My verdict: Gave the video a dislike #29 Video name: We Can’t Stop Uploader: Miley Cyrus Dislikes: 1.3M Like percentage: 74% Year of upload: 2013 My thoughts: “We Can’t Stop” is what officially killed off Miley’s kid-friendly image, and that alone is worthy of a dislike in my opinion. She wanted to prove that she wasn’t “that little girl” anymore, but after years of Hannah Montana (which is 100x better than this), she already had thousands of young impressionable girls looking up to her and that was bound to go wrong. My verdict: Gave the video a dislike #28 Video name: Gucci Gang Uploader: Lil Pump Dislikes: 1.4M Like percentage: 86% Year of upload: 2017 My thoughts: “Gucci gang gucci gang gucci gang gucci gang gucci gang gucci gang gucci gang” ...Honestly, I could go either way about this. I don’t like it or dislike it, but just because of that catchy hook, I’m gonna give it a like. My verdict: Gave the video a like #27 Video name: Учим цвета Разноцветные яйца на ферме Развивающий мультик для детей Uploader: Мирошка ТВ Dislikes: 2.4M Like percentage: 63% Year of upload: 2018 My thoughts: Some Russian kiddie egg video is on this list and it managed to get almost two billion views somehow, which is pretty baffling. It’s pretty weird and random, and not in a good way like asdfmovie, so I’m giving this one a dislike. My verdict: Gave the video a dislike #26 Video name: How Many Dislikes Can This Video Get? Uploader: RiceGum Dislikes: 1.4M Like percentage: 5% Year of upload: 2017 My thoughts: Next up is RiceGum again, with his 7 million subscriber special. Since he’s asking for dislikes, I’m gonna leave a like on the video just because I’m a bit of a troll like that. My verdict: Gave the video a like #25 Video name: Sorry Uploader: Justin Bieber Dislikes: 1.5M Like percentage: 88% Year of upload: 2015 My thoughts: Another Justin Bieber video, and this time it’s “Sorry”, which is usually the first song that comes to mind when people think of Justin Bieber. And for good reason, it’s got over three billion views. I used to jam to this a lot back when I was in middle school, and it’s for sure worthy of a like to me. My verdict: Gave the video a like #24 Video name: We Believe: The Best Men Can Be Uploader: Gillette Dislikes: 1.5M Like percentage: 34% Year of upload: 2019 My thoughts: This really recent Gillette ad’s racked up a lot of dislikes. Honestly, to me, it just seems like your average ad, but what annoys me is that whoever’s in charge of this account is allegedly deleting comments with criticism, even if it’s constructive criticism. So, I’m gonna dislike solely because of that. My verdict: Gave the video a dislike #23 Video name: Yes Yes Vegetables Song Uploader: Cocomelon - Nursery Rhymes Dislikes: 2.2M Like percentage: 64% Year of upload: 2018 My thoughts: At his point, I’m not exactly sure what I can say about this video that I haven’t already said about the other kiddie videos. It’s more tolerable than the last one, but still quite annoying, so I’m adding to the dislikes. My verdict: Gave the video a dislike #22 Video name: Wrecking Ball Uploader: Miley Cyrus Dislikes: 1.5M Like percentage: 77% Year of upload: 2013 My thoughts: Out of every single Miley Cyrus video, “Wrecking Ball” ended up being the first one to hit a billion views. I remember this was pretty hated back when it came out, but now everybody thinks it’s “art” for whatever dumb reason. I already gave this video a dislike. I don’t hate the song at all (I actually think it’s very good), but the video is just so distasteful that it ruins the whole thing. After this, I stopped paying Miley any attention, so I have no clue if she’s cleaned up her act since then. My verdict: Already disliked the video #21 Video name: Dame Tu Cosita Uploader: El Chombo featuring Cutty Ranks Dislikes: 1.8M Like percentage: 76% Year of upload: 2018 My thoughts: I’ll betcha this has been the butt of many Area 51 jokes. After listening to it, I can see why some people wouldn’t like it. I mean, it is pretty repetitive. But, compared to some of the other things I’ve seen on this list so far, it doesn’t really bother me. It’s inoffensive and it isn’t really juvenile either. So, what the heck, I’ll like it. My verdict: Gave the video a like #20 Video name: Anaconda Uploader: Nicki Minaj Dislikes: 1.6M Like percentage: 73% Year of upload: 2014 My thoughts: After ranting about Wrecking Ball, I honestly don’t even feel like talking about another raunchfest. I’ma just dislike this and move on. My verdict: Gave the video a dislike #19 Video name: Bath Song Uploader: Cocomelon - Nursery Rhymes Dislikes: 2.4M Like percentage: 63% Year of upload: 2017 My thoughts: Oh, hey...it’s another kid video. This is like the eighth one I’ve run into on this list, so I’ve pretty much run out of commentary. It’s as annoying as always, though, so I dislike. My verdict: Gave the video a dislike #18 Video name: Pokémon Go Song Uploader: Mishovi šílenosti Dislikes: 1.9M Like percentage: 33% Year of upload: 2016 My thoughts: Remember back when Pokémon Go first came out and you couldn’t go a day without hearing about it? If the answer is yes, then chances are you’ve heard this song before. Everybody at my school used to sing this, but I never listened to it until recently. I found it to be pretty bad, and I still do, but the thing is...it kinda falls into the “so bad that it’s good” territory. So, I’m gonna say that I like this, but only ironically. My verdict: Gave the video a like #17 Video name: Sweatshirt Uploader: Jacob Sartorius Dislikes: 2.1M Like percentage: 26% Year of upload: 2016 My thoughts: I don’t have much to say about this one. I thought it was pretty catchy, and I already liked it, so...sue me. My verdict: Already liked the video #16 Video name: Johny Johny Yes Papa Uploader: LooLoo Kids Dislikes: 2.7M Like percentage: 63% Year of upload: 2016 My thoughts: Yet another kids video. I mean, what am a I supposed to say? They’re all the same video, and you probably know well by now that I have distaste for pretty much anything kid-related, so...dislike. My verdict: Gave the video a dislike #15 Video name: YouTube Rewind: The Shape of 2017 Uploader: YouTube Spotlight Dislikes: 2.2M Like percentage: 65% Year of upload: 2017 My thoughts: Ah, The Shape of 2017. This was the first Rewind I ever saw back when it first came out, and it was also when disliking Rewind started to get popular. It did okay in terms of its like percentage (and was much better than last year’s Rewind, more on that later), but the producers of this video decided to shake things up quite a bit. The most recognizable YouTubers in the video had so little screen time that you were basically playing “Where’s Waldo?” just trying to find them, and Pewdiepie’s exclusion ticked off pretty much everyone. And yes, I’ve already disliked the video, so no need to worry. My verdict: Already disliked the video #14 Video name: Gangnam Style Uploader: PSY Dislikes: 2.2M Like percentage: 87% Year of upload: 2012 My thoughts: This is another video I’ve apparently already liked, it’s Gangnam Style. It was the most viewed video on YouTube for half a decade before it finally got dethroned by my boy Wiz Khalifa. After listening to the song for the first time in years, it ended up being even better than I remember, although that could just be the nostalgia talking. Either way, very good song. My verdict: Already liked the video #13 Video name: So Sorry. Uploader: Logan Paul Dislikes: 2.3M Like percentage: 42% Year of upload: 2018 My thoughts: Oh hey, Logan Paul’s on this list. This is his apology video for the suicide forest incident, for those that don’t know. The like percentage is pretty bad, but I’m not exactly sure if that’s because people think this is insincere, or if it’s people hating on Logan Paul. But, I don’t like the video, so I’m disliking the video either way. My verdict: Gave the video a dislike #12 Video name: Masha and the Bear: Recipe for Disaster Uploader: Get Movies Dislikes: 3.5M Like percentage: 64% Year of upload: 2012 My thoughts: Oh, I’ve seen this duo before. My little sisters used to watch this all the time. I will say that out of every kids video on this list, this one definitely has the best animation (aside from the lip syncing). But, that alone isn’t enough to save it from me giving it a dislike, since it’s a kids video (and one that somehow has more views than Mark Ronson, at that). My verdict: Gave the video a dislike #11 Video name: Baby Shark Dance Uploader: Pinkfong Dislikes: 3.9M Like percentage: 71% Year of upload: 2016 My thoughts: Ah, here’s something we all know! Baby Shark. One of the worst songs ever made. I mean, the kids are cute, but that’s honestly the only positive thing I can say about it. My little sisters started listening to this before it even became a meme, and then people at my school got into it and that was just too much. It’s also got more views than there are people who have internet, which is absolutely insane. Definitely getting a dislike, and I can’t believe it took me this long to do that. My verdict: Gave the video a dislike #10 Video name: Cortando o Botão do YouTube Uploader: Aruan Felix Dislikes: 2.5M Like percentage: 26% Year of upload: 2015 My thoughts: We’re getting into the really hated videos now, and this Brazilian guy is “Hacking the Youtube Button”. And...yeah, I can see why this has so many dislikes. I mean, he’s sorta desecrating something that YouTube gave to him, and they really didn’t have to. There’s definitely other videos on this list that I hate more, but I don’t think this is good, so I’ma have I dislike it. My verdict: Gave the video a dislike #9 Video name: How It Is (Wap Bap...) Uploader: BibisBeautyPalace Dislikes: 3M Like percentage: 14% Year of upload: 2017 My thoughts: So, this is another song, and...I’m seriously having a hard time figuring out why the like percentage on this video is as terrible as it is, because this is really pleasant to me. It’s probably one of the best videos on this entire list, so I’m giving it a like. My verdict: Gave the video a like #8 Video name: tati Uploader: James Charles Dislikes: 3.2M Like percentage: 19% Year of upload: 2019 My thoughts: Man, oh man. If you thought Logan Paul’s apology was hated, he was just holding James Charles’ beer. Speaking of James Charles, this isn’t his apology video for...whatever the heck he did that made him lose 3.2 million subscribers in nine days. That’s kinda impressive. I know he had some kind of falling out with his mother figure Tati, but that’s all I know. And since this whole thing was more or less resolved, James deleted the video, so I don’t really have to make the choice between liking and disliking. My verdict: Remaining neutral due to the video being deleted #7 Video name: Friday Uploader: Rebecca Black Dislikes: 3.5M Like percentage: 22% Year of upload: 2011 My thoughts: Looks to me like we’ve got a heck of a classic on our hands. Truth be told, I always had a soft spot for this song. It’s just too catchy for me to hate. And I might not make a lot of friends saying that, but I just never found it bad. And seeing as how RB managed to turn the tables thanks to BuzzFeed, not a ton of people seem to think she’s that bad anymore, so I’m gonna like this. However, I wasn’t the biggest fan of that middle-aged black guy showing up in the middle of it. That just felt super out of left field for a video about middle school kids enjoying the start of their weekend. My verdict: Gave the video a like #6 Video name: Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Reveal Trailer Uploader: Call of Duty Dislikes: 3.8M Like percentage: 14% Year of upload: 2016 My thoughts: This one’s age-restricted, so I can’t even watch it. Since I don’t play CoD, I have absolutely no clue why this is as hated as it is, but I’d assume that the trailer showcased some things that made it seem wildly different from past CoD games. But, since I can’t see it, it’d be kinda weird for me to deliver any verdict that isn’t neutral. My verdict: Remaining neutral due to age-restrictions #5 Video name: Despacito Uploader: Luis Fonsi featuring Daddy Yankee Dislikes: 4.2M Like percentage: 89% Year of upload: 2017 My thoughts: "Ni siquiera presionar play en este, es solo Despacito". Tiene sentido por qué esto estaría aquí. Quiero decir, cuando tu canción tenga casi tantas vistas como la población de la Tierra, inevitablemente tendrás que molestar a algunas personas. ¿Pero yo? Realmente no estoy de acuerdo con la canción, incluso si fue un poco exagerada. Me gusta My verdict: Gave the video a like #4 Video name: Can this video get 1 million dislikes? Uploader: Pewdiepie Dislikes: 4.3M Like percentage: 5% Year of upload: 2016 My thoughts: Next up is Pewdiepie, but I can’t be all too sure if this one counts. I mean, it’s pretty obvious the dislikes are what he wanted. Plus, the video met its goal a long time ago, so I don’t think there’s any harm in giving it a like. My verdict: Gave the video a like #3 Video name: It’s Everyday Bro Uploader: Jake Paul featuring Team 10 Dislikes: 4.4M Like percentage: 38% Year of upload: 2017 My thoughts: Oh yeah, I forgot 2017 was back when Team 10 was a thing and Jake Paul was arguably at his peak. I gotta admit, the song has a really catchy beat, but it’s held back by its lyrics. Most of the song is just Team 10 flexing on “how they’re so much richer and cooler than you” and it just makes them all come off as egotistical...apart from the Martinez Twins. They’re pretty humble, but I’m still giving it a dislike. My verdict: Gave the video a dislike #2 Video name: Baby Uploader: Justin Bieber featuring Ludacris Dislikes: 10M Like percentage: 54% Year of upload: 2010 My thoughts: Apart from RiceGum’s “Frick Da Police”, this is the closest any video on the list is to a 1:1 like ratio. And I suppose I could understand why it has as many dislikes as it does. It is pretty cheesy, and back then, a ton of people were acting like Bieber was an insult to every musician ever. But, I personally love this song, and I’m gonna give it a like. My verdict: Gave the video a like #1 Video name: YouTube Rewind 2018: Everyone Controls Rewind Uploader: YouTube Spotlight Dislikes: 16M Like percentage: 13% Year of upload: 2018 My thoughts: I’m not mad. Just disappointed. What is there to say about YouTube Rewind that hasn’t already been said? It mostly goes to show that the only things YouTube knew about from 2018 were Fortnite and overplayed songs. I’m glad this video dethroned Baby in dislikes after several years. My verdict: Gave the video a dislike Final Thoughts Q: If you had the choice, what video would you put at the top of the list? A: I’m pretty content with YouTube Rewind 2018 being #1, but I’d put Baby Shark up at #2 in place of Baby in a heartbeat. Q: Do you think Rewind 2018 will get dethroned in dislikes in the next year? A: Given how Rewind 2018 is so far ahead of everything else, definitely not. My estimate is that it’ll probably stay on top until 2022 at the earliest, unless either YouTube can somehow remove enough dislikes without people noticing or any future Rewinds manage to somehow be even worse. Q: Anything else to declare? A: I like cheeseburgers. Category:Blog posts